


[TTS Podfic] Do No Harm

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt May - mentioned, Banter, Caring Stephen, Cloak is like a puppy, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Comfort, Fluff, Height Difference that we deserve, Holding Hands, KindaTeam Bonding, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Ned Leeds - mentioned, Peter LOVES magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips, Stephen hates cars, Tony and Stephen bonding time, Tony hates magic, Trust Issues, Vision and Rhodey are good bros, caring Tony, hints of Supremefamily, just soft bois being soft for once, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: It's the last week of summer and Peter decides to drag the Avengers out of their hideouts to go have some fun together. He might have to resort to kidnapping one particular wizard doctor, who is not only too busy for team bonding - with a team he's not even really a part of - but more importantly, not very fond of car travelling.Stephen learns that he's not the only one having issues with particular means of transportation.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 8





	[TTS Podfic] Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do No Harm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162989) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wxkwpbaqkpk5p8h/do-no-harm.mp3). 27.44MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
